


September Drabbles

by kittys_devil



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble Collection, Glam_100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil





	September Drabbles

  
[   
](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/)   
by    


 

Here are the drabbles I wrote in Spetember for Glam_100. Check out more from other authors [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com).

 **Prompt #1: On the Bus**

[~Watching the world~](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/4964.html)

 **Prompt#2: Playing with Fire**

[~A Classic~](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/15625.html)

[~Dance of the flames~](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/20327.html)

[~My Beauty~](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/23865.html)


End file.
